Manufacturing a timepiece part in a crystalline, silicon-based material is known. Indeed, the use of a micro-machinable like crystalline silicon has advantages in terms of manufacturing precision, owing to advances in current methods particularly within the electronics field. Thus, while it may be possible to manufacture balance springs, it is not yet possible to apply micro-machinable materials to all timepiece parts because of their insufficient tribological properties. Moreover, current manufacturing methods remain complex to implement and require direct handling of the manufactured parts, at the risk of damage to such parts.